Lágrimas y sonrisas
by pame chan 42
Summary: Haruka despierta en el hospital una vez más, pero esta vez, las cosas no tendrán un desenlace infeliz. —ShinHaru—


_**"Así que... esto es ser amado..."**_

Acostado sobre mi cama como miles de veces anteriores a esta, me desperté sin más abriendo mis perezosos ojos que no querían ver la habitación blanca.

¿Debía agradecer por tener una habitación sólo para mi cuando miles de personas no tenían ni acceso a la salud "pública"?

Me sentía bastante miserable envidiando a cientos de personas que estaban sanos cuando yo, tenía suerte de al menos _tener padres _que... malgastaban su vida trabajando. Intentando pagarme una habitación, e intentando aferrarme a la vida caprichosamente cuando yo ya había dejado de sostenerme al seno del mundo hacía años.

_**No importaba. Algún día me moriría. Lo sabía perfectamente —en sí todos lo haremos alguna vez— y ya no me afectaba... Cuando pequeño supongo que me vi en la obligación de **__**aceptarlo. No lo recuerdo.**_

Incluso podía decir de manera ególatra que sabía más que muchos estudiantes de medicina. (Sabía que el sonido extendido, ese que sonaba en las telenovelas cuando alguien "moría", era falso. Sabía también los nombres de muchos aparatos de hospital: maquinas de anestesia, desfibriladores, ventiladores respiratorios, telemetría... —Que no era más que el nombre "bonito" del monitor de signos vitales, hacia mi electrocardiograma—. Que sería de mi sin ese aparatito...)

Miré las maquinas a mi lado izquierdo que vigilaban mi escasa salud. Los sonidos "bips" de mi monitor de signos vitales ya no resonaban en mi cabeza como cuando era pequeño. Me había acostumbrado a todos ellos.

Me intenté remover entre las sábanas porque estar en aquella posición me incomodaba, pero al darme cuenta de mi escasa movilidad, miré a lo que me impedía acomodar correctamente mis piernas. Era notoriamente una persona.

Por una micra de segundo creí que sería un familiar que venía más que por preocupación, por un simple deber para con la familia; pero entonces cuando noté ese cabello desordenado (incluso más de lo usual), también su corta edad y por esto, también su corta estatura, me sorprendí bastante.

Su nombre, ese que me encantaba pronunciar en mi mente, el nombre del poseedor de una voz que al mencionar el mío me hacía muy feliz de igual modo: _Shintaro Kisaragi._

"Shintaro..."

Pronuncié.

Era como la primera vez que lo dije luego de un beso. Se sentía... nuevo. Extrañamente nuevo.

Se removió con el cuerpo adolorido. Esa incómoda posición de seguro le había dejado tortícolis como mínimo.

"H-Haru...¡Haruka!"

Gritó como un niño al despertar correctamente. Tenía aún 16 años después de todo.

—¿Shintaro? ¿Por qué estás aquí? -Pregunté como si no fuera obvio.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Cuando supe de tu colapso ¡tenía que venir a verte! Aún cuando... nadie me dejara pasar.

Su mirada se posó en la puerta del cuarto. De inmediato vi una camilla, quizás con la que me habían traído, sueros tirados por doquier y una silla de ruedas de igual modo posado —o incrustado— en la puerta. ¿Shintaro estaba tan desesperado por verme?

—¡¿...Qué pasó aquí?!

—Pues... me dijeron que tenía que ser algún familiar o algo así. Y que debía tener mínimo 18. ...No me agradó eso y cuando las enfermeras se distrajeron, entré con esa camilla con todas mis fuerzas. Técnicamente casi derribo a algunos doctores..., pero valió la pena. Tus padres por suerte, y sé los agradezco, dijeron que no se alteraran y me dejaron pasar la noche aquí. Por suerte... saben que somos novios. Y tú que no quería decírselos... Ya nadie ha intentado entrar desde hace horas. Mi madre está echando humos también..., pero valió la pena.

Sonrió y me dio un beso. Ese tipo de beso que aún parecía el primero. Algo que siempre nos pasaba. _Nuestro cuento de hadas._

Sentí un dolor en ese segundo. Sabía que no era físico, era más bien que me había sentido... tocado por alguien. Shintaro se había metido en problemas, y bastante graves, sólo por mi. Era su primera visita y no era nada buena.

"¿Tú... te metiste en todo esto... por mí?" Pregunté torpemente.

—Es más que obvio que sí. Y... no me hagas repetirlo, pero lo haría cientos de veces si fuera necesario, Haruka...-Tomó mi mano con un dejo de preocupación.— No te dejaría sólo. Tú no lo hiciste cuando me sentía desolado, incluso cuando te grité e insulté... tú no te fuiste... Sería bastante malvado si te dejara solo.

A veces Shintaro era bastante depresivo o se iba al otro extremo de maldecir a todos los habitantes de este recorrido de vida. Tenía un pasado como el mío. Ambos terminamos odiando a la realidad pues yo estaba enfermo, y sólo me quedaba un año más para disfrutar este sueño; y él había perdido a su padre y todo se volvería peor cuando me fuera... A veces no paraba de gritar preguntándole al mundo porque estas cosas debían de pasar.

—Te lo dije.—Sus palabras me hacían querer volver al mundo sin temor.— No te dejaré nunca. Jamás me atrevería a dejar a la persona más perfecta de este mundo...— Acercó mi mano a sus labios y depositó un beso. En verdad era mi caballero.

Y entonces lloré no aguantando más a mi pesar. Era débil, pero desde que lo había conocido ya no había tenido esa necesidad de llorar en soledad. Una vez más había sollozado en mi vida, pero estaba decidido, esa sería la última.

Me abrasó, y entonces me perdí entre recuerdos y le pedí al mundo que por favor, por favor, nunca este sentimiento de felicidad se acabara.

**Nunca**

**_"Soy feliz junto a ti, no te dejaré sólo a ti que eres la persona más perfecta de este mundo. _**

**_Te amo... más que nadie en el mundo, y así siempre será... Shintaro."_**

Lloré feliz. Amado. Lloré por ti, y porque deseo que esto duré eternamente. Tú y yo, por siempre y para siempre... _aunque sólo sea una dolorosa mentira._

* * *

Umh... sí, volví con algo fluffy y lleno de dolor como muchas veces wa ja ja —demasiado dolor para mi gusto, pero todos ya sabíamos que esta pareja estaba destinada al fracaso porque Haruka estaba destinado a morir. Y Shintaro es un suicida, más me podría preguntar porque nunca se mato antes...—

Comentarios y demás, todo aceptado. —Y por favor, critica con todo mi obra para mejorar. Una segunda opinión y consejos serían geniales.—

Las quiero. El ShinHaru es HERMOSHO~.

Nos vemos~


End file.
